


The Light To His Darkness

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accepting Gavin, M/M, OCD Ryan, holy shit, the first fluff i wrote for this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got inspired by that one video of a dude doing poetry about OCD just i twisted it slightly. Yay.</p><p>--</p><p>Ryan is a man with OCD. Constant repetition of everyday motions and thoughts of germs and habits that must go right before he could feel better about it later. </p><p>And yet, Gavin Free finds it oddly lovable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Loved It

**Author's Note:**

> OCD ryan is the best. and hey. its more than one chapter!

God was Ryan nervous. More nervous than he usually was. His friend, Jack, had helped him get a blind date with the small help of E-harmony. On his page he made it clear that he had OCD and apparently it didn’t scare everyone away. Ryan nervously hopped that as the date was happening, that the OCD didn’t get in the way. All these what ifs popped into his head and he grew more nervous each passing moment. His hands shook slightly as he mused with his hair, flipping his bangs from the right to the left a even number of times before he reached a number that he felt satisfied with.

 

“Ryan, its okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Jacks voice filled the silence that had drifted into the bedroom of his friend. He could tell the older was nervous as all hell and he didn’t blame him. Dating with having a mental illness is scary shit to go through.

 

“Jack…what if…what if my OCD puts him off? I won’t be able to handle it…” Ryan voiced his worried shakily, eyes drifting to Jack before going back to the mirror in front of him.

 

“Well, we’ll kindly leave and I’ll take you for ice cream at Gary’s. How about that? Make something good of the day.” The ginger replied, knowing the blonde’s weakness for Gary’s ice cream. Especially the chocolate mint.

 

“I-i…Okay.” Ryan’s eyes darted to the clock, 4:30 pm, and he sighed shakily. “We should get going…don’t want to be late…late? Late.” He frowned, “Late.” There.

 

“Righty-o. Have everything?” Jack asked, looking back at the man before exiting the room as Ryan followed, flipping his light switch off and on an even nine times before exiting his room.

 

“Ive made sure, Jack, eight times already.” The Georgian replied. Out of habit he checked again another two times, easing at the sudden worry of not having his things.

 

“Lets go then.” Jack smiled, opening the door and slipping out, letting Ryan close the door and lock it seven times and lead him down the smooth driveway to Jacks car.

 

—

 

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Ryan slipped out of the car and waved Jack off with a promise to call him if something arises. Ryan entered the familiar restaurant and looked around, his shaky hands beside him. He met the eyes of the waitress at the front and asked for the table with his last name. The waitress smiled and led him to the table, seeing a man already seated at it. As soon as his blue eyes met the green ones of the man he was meeting, his mind went silent. Something rarely happening when you have OCD. All the tics, all the refreshing images crowding his mind like a mall on sale day…just disappeared.

 

His speech left him but he did sit down, his eyes still locked onto the man in front of him. All he could think about was how the mans mouth was pulled into a grin, showing great white teeth, and how his dirty blonde hair was sticking in crazy directions but still looking soft to touch.

 

“Hello love, I’m assuming you’re Ryan?” And god his voice. His page wasn’t lying when it said he was from England.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m Ryan, Gavin right?” his voice was unsteady, still amazed that he was on a date with the most beautiful person he’s ever met. Well besides the female that he dated before, the one who left him because she thought he was selfish.

 

“Yup, that’s me.” The Brit grinned, looking down at his menu afterward.

 

Ryan’s lips tugged into a smile and he too looked to his menu. His eyes darted around the menu before meeting the dish he loved.

 

He had a good feeling of this Date.

 

 

—

 

It was safe to say that Ryan was confused why Gavin agreed to be his boyfriend. Their first date was weird. Hell he spent most of the time organizing his meal by color than he did talking to him. When walking the Brit home, he had stopped each time he saw a crack in the sidewalk to calm himself and each time the other stopped. When seeing something ‘out of a particular order’ he always made his thoughts known, because damn. The librarian should have known how to organize the bookshelf by number and not in the complete mess that it was. And every time he apologized for his tics, Gavin would shake his head and grin, claiming that it was nice and that he loved it. And hell. Ryan would be lying if he said he didn’t walk home with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face.

 

 

****  
  



	2. Ch 2 : Living together

It had been over 2 years since the last time Ryan had anybody move in with him. He was nervous that Gavin would get fed up with waking up to millions of kisses or fed up with the light going on and off hundred of times but yet, Gavin always said that he was okay with it. ‘Its who you are Rye-bread, im not going to change that.’ The Brit always reminded.

And so here he was. Helping Gavin unpack his belongings into their now shared bedroom. Ryan had spent most of the week cleaning and organizing every single thing of his home to allow Gavin space for his stuff. Like it wasn’t spotless before hand.

Gavin left the clothes to Ryan, seeing as he had his closet and dresser color-coded and organized. The closet was for shirts – each one having a small section for their assigned color. It similarly resembled a rainbow. The dresser was for pants, shorts and other clothing like underwear or socks.

First drawer socks. Second underwear, color-coded as well. Third and fourth were for shorts and Pants. Lightest to darkest.

Gavin took care of setting up his games with Ryan’s, making sure to be alphabetical as upon request from Ryan and setting up his gaming systems.

Once Gavin had finished with his duties, he joined Ryan in the kitchen. The older had taken care of the bedroom and started on dinner. He wrapped his arm around the older’s waist, making him jump but the relax. Gavin giggled, resting his chin on Ryan’s shoulder.

“What’s for dinner Rye?” he asked, placing a couple kisses to his neck and nuzzling into it afterward.  
He heard Ryan’s clear his throat before answering, “I figured we could have spaghetti with French bread. With your favorite beer…beer…beer…beer…beer…beer.” he rambled, clenching his eyes slightly to stop repeating the four lettered word and continue cooking.  
“Sounds good Rye.” Gavin smiled, kissing his neck twice again before removing himself from the taller and grabbing plates and silverware. Ryan grinned softly to himself, watching the other arch slightly to reach the plate and his shirt move up to reveal the slight bony hips that he loved. 

 

A week passed. A month passed. Each day being better than the last. Ryan’s days were happily run with Gavin, sending the Brit off to work with 14 kisses – 26 if it were Mondays – and a lunch he made him. He adored that Gavin would give an even amount in return – sometimes doing more than necessary to make Ryan start another round of kisses. They learned quickly to wake up earlier each day that way Gavin wasn’t late.

Depending on the day would he also join in on doing work. Though his work consisted of writing poetry or small children’s books instead of video games and slow motion filming. Tuesdays and Thursdays were spent doing so, the occasional Saturday slipping into the schedule if the book were due the next week.

He would sit in his office, quietly writing as soft and relaxing music played in the background. And sometimes if he were too engaged in writing, Gavin would come home and quietly enter, greeting the man with kisses and his arms around his waist.

Though Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s were dedicated to housework, appointments or shopping. Ryan would sometimes leave the house when Gavin did, watch the other hop into the car that held the Brit’s best friend and boss, then walk to the store. That’s how they had it written out in each other’s minds and each of them making a point in following the plan.

That’s how they worked.

And it worked well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow and steady wins the race.  
> sorry for the slow update :P  
> Next chapter should be a lil longer, hopefully. see ya till then!
> 
> edit: I was notified that this fic could be offensive and/or unrealistic. First off: Im sorry.   
> Second: This is only the set up of what is to come. Ill be doing reasearch and adding (maybe taking) some things. I promise it will be more realistic and truthful in the future.   
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin'. 
> 
> comments or questions are greatly appreciated.


End file.
